


show me, stretch me

by pricklyteeth



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yoga, Fem!Kai, Fem!Sehun, Gym Sex, Nonbinary Character, Other, Self-Denial, utter silliness, vivi fixing sehun's life problems, yoga swing sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricklyteeth/pseuds/pricklyteeth
Summary: Sehun has a Big Major Gym Crush on one of her gym's instructors--Kim Minseok. He just glistens. She wants to get closer, so she asks to have personal training sessions with Minseok, only to find out he's not a dude in all of the ways that people usually think of them.if Jongin had her way, this summary would just be the tongue emoji, followed by the donut emoji and a couple of the sweat emojis. you're welcome.





	show me, stretch me

**Author's Note:**

> [originally written for nabisonyeo round 4, 2017!]

“Jongin, shit, shit, shit. Act casual, bitch, he’s coming-”

  
Jongin, Sehun’s awful, terrible, dreadful best friend, spins around looking like a fucking gopher with the way she’s looking around to see the cute trainer that Sehun keeps talking about but Jongin never manages to see.  
  
Sehun has to yank her forward by the strap of her sports bra so that she doesn’t give them away, purposefully pinching at the soft skin between her boob and her armpit.  
  
“Ow, what the fuck,” Jongin yelps as she turns to face Sehun, grumbling. “I just wanted to see, you bitch, why you gotta pinch me for?”  
  
Sehun rolls her eyes. “You’re going to give us away. And don’t you even fucking try to pretend you were any less freaky when Yixing came around. And besides. The pinch was because you weren’t cooperating and also for wearing a sports bra when it makes it hard for me to get you to stop fucking around, you hoe.”  
  
Jongin balks at her, but it’s put on- they’re both wearing essentially the same thing.  
  
“At least we both know what Yixing looks like, how am I supposed to know how to fucking help you when I don’t even know what your boy even looks like?”  
  
Sehun glares at her because Minseok is about to pass by, and if he catches Jongin saying his name, it’ll all be over. He’s lifting the hem of his shirt up to dab away the sweat at his temple, and Sehun has to clench her tummy because really, Minseok doesn’t just sweat. He glimmers, and so do his rock hard abs. Ugh, yum.  
  
As he approaches, she giggles, tossing her hair over her shoulder as Minseok walks by, eyes moving to linger on him as if she just noticed him walking by.  
  
“Oh, hi Minseok!” she’s trying for cheerful but casual and vaguely suggestive. Her toes curl in her running shoes at the way Minseok lifts his hand in a playful salute to her, lips curling into a lopsided smile. What a flirt.  
  
She watches Jongin’s eyes follow after as he moves past, on his way to the instructor’s lockers.  
  
Jongin’s brows raise. “Well, I missed his face, but he has nice legs, that’s for sure.”  
  
“Just wait until you see his- oh shit, Yixing’s coming, go get your man.” Sehun’s turning Jongin around and shoving her forward, and she and Yixing nearly collide as he rounds the corner from the stairs, holding Jongin’s wrists to keep her from completely falling into him (a little too late for that, Sehun thinks).  
  
Sehun keeps her amusement contained to a small smirk as she watches Jongin fluster in Yixing’s hold for a good moment, before going to retrieve her friend. She steps to them, setting her hand on the small of Jongin’s back.  
  
“Shit, Jongin, there you are! I was just looking for you, and then I saw you trip—thanks for catching her, Yixing!”  
  
Yixing has the grace to blush at that, looking a little reluctant to let go of Jongin before he does, running a hand through his hair, wet and curly from having just showered. Very sexy.  
  
“It’s no problem, it just—would’ve been a shame if Jongin hurt herself, you know.”  
  
Sehun’s nodding, fluttering her lashes a little to convey her sincere worries about Jongin’s wellbeing. Jongin is silent, cheeks starting a mad flush from the embarrassment.  
  
“Anyway, we gotta get going,” Sehun starts, arm lifting to flutter her fingers vaguely in the direction of the caf. “Gotta charge up before your class, Instructor Xing!”  
  
Yixing nods slowly, like he doesn’t remember he has his own things to be doing right now, after having Jongin literally stumble into his arms.  
  
“Ah—yeah, you two go ahead and do that,” he stops to turn to Jongin, squeezing at her wrist, where they’re still drawn up to her chest where Yixing had left them. “And you be more careful around these parts, Miss Kim.”  
  
Jongin’s blush gets even darker and she’s nodding, biting down on her lip. “Ah, yes sir,” she mumbles, before Sehun is tugging them along.  
  
“Gotta go!” She wiggles her fingers at Yixing as she pulls Jongin to the gym’s cafeteria. Honestly, she’s the greatest wingman. Jongin is lucky as fuck to have her as a best friend.  
  
She peeks back over her shoulder to make sure Yixing is out of hearing range before she speaks again. “You still breathing there, girly?”  
  
Jongin lets out a breath, cheeks still flaming. “Let me die in peace, holy fucking shit.”  
  
She collapses a little against Sehun to illustrate her point, before Sehun is bodily shoving her away.  
  
Jongin ignores the shove, not even upset as she heaves a dreamy sigh. “Ugh, did you see him?”  
  
“See him?” Sehun starts, “Girl, did you _hear him_? ‘Na, you go ‘long and be careful ‘round these here parts, Missus Kim,’” Sehun imitates, breaking out in laughter.  
  
“He did not fucking sound like that, what the fuck is that accent!”  
  
Sehun is giggling, tugging Jongin to go faster, because Minseok is probably done getting his shit or whatever at the lockers, and they have to scope out the caf so that Sehun will be in optimal viewing range when Minseok inevitably walks through.  
  
Yixing used to be both of their Big Major Gym Crushes, and they used to argue over who had dibs, but Jongin, being the sly ass bitch that she is, curried his favor by pretending to suck at pilates, and now they’re like. In love or whatever.  
  
Sehun was upset about it for a little bit, but then she spotted Minseok one day, walking around and patting the sweat dripping down the side of his jaw with his shirt, exposing his exceptional musculature. Honestly abs like that were Art. Sehun took an art history class in college once; she knows these things.  
  
Sehun didn’t even know what was more attractive; that Minseok’s abs were literally a masterpiece, or that he dabs his sweat like an angel and seems to walk around with a perpetual soft glow following him around.  
  
She’d only been to one of Minseok’s classes before; his aerial yoga class, and she was late to that one because Vivi had a really bad stomachache, and she had to take him to the vet before coming to class, and like, Minseok was too busy paying attention to all the pregnant women who were struggling (read: wanted his attention). It was an overall terrible day.  
  
They’re in line for the açaí bowls when Jongin tugs gently on the hem of her shorts, whispering. “Shit is that him? He’s pretty.”  
  
Sehun tucks her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear, surreptitiously looking over her shoulder as Minseok is making his way over to their line.  
  
“Fuck, yes, that’s him, fuck, fuck he looks so good.”  
  
Minseok’s wearing a headband now, his hair curling gently over it. His bangs look like a comma on his forehead, and it frames his face so nicely. She snaps forward, not wanting to get too lost in Minseok’s pretty kitty eyes before he notices her.  
  
“Okay, okay, stop whispering and drop something on the floor.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Sehun flicks Jongin’s gym membership card out of her hands before she’s bending down to pick it up, just as Minseok walks behind them in line. Perfect.  
  
Then, she’s snapping back up, tossing her hair a little as she returns Jongin’s card.  
  
“Jongin, you’ve gotta learn to stop being so clumsy!”  
  
Jongin is glowering at her, mumbling grumpily. “Yeah, I really should.”  
  
Sehun fakes a yawn, stretching her arms out into Minseok’s space, pretending to only realize now. “Oh, hey! Instructor Minseok! How are you!”  
  
Minseok smiles easily, and jesus fucking Christ, how can someone have such adorable tiny teeth and radiate light out of their mouths. “I’m good! How’ve you been? How’s—Vivi, was it?”  
  
Sehun reaches up to tug at her earlobe, shy. He _remembered_. “Oh! I’m fine, um, Vivi is too, he just had some worms, my poor puppa.”  
  
Minseok lower lip juts out a little as he nods. “That’s really good to hear! Tan—my cat—had a stomach virus once and it was just awful.”  
  
Sehun never wants Minseok to pout again. That was so cute, and Sehun just wants to _kiss-_  
  
“Oh, pardon me,” Minseok interjects, just noticing that Jongin was there. “I’m Minseok! I don’t think I know your name!”  
  
Minseok reaches his hand out to Jongin to shake hands in front of Sehun, and Jongin seems charmed. Sehun just wants the formalities out of the way already.  
  
“Hi Minseok, I’m Jongin, I’ve heard a lot about you—‘re classes!” Fucking smooth Jongin. Sehun almost sighs. Why is her best friend the Worst at playing along.  
  
“Oh, that’s cool, it’d be nice to have both you and Sehun in one of my more regular classes—or you could both just try another themed one out to see if you’d like it?”  
  
Sehun bites her lip. No more fighting with Jongin over cute boys. “About that,” she interrupts, fingers reaching up to play with the ends of her strawberry blonde hair nervously. “I was actually wondering if I could maybe get some personal training with you? Like, I really loved your Aerial Yoga class, but I was so lost, and like, there’s a lot of people who need attention in that class, which I totally respect, but it would be nice, you know...”  
  
“If you could get a little one-on-one training? Sure, that sounds fine. Did you wanna exchange numbers?”  
  
Sehun almost yips with happiness, and has to bite her lip to stay calm. “That would be great!”  
  
By the time she gets to the counter, she’s surprised she doesn’t scream at Johnny to get her usual out of the sheer bubbly happy energy she’s trying to keep inside.

 

 

Her first thought, when she gets inside Minseok’s house, is that everything is incredibly immaculate. It’s all clean lines and minimalist furniture, and like, Sehun likes to think of herself as a neat person, but it’s like dust is too afraid to exist here. It’d be intimidating if Minseok wasn’t flashing her a warm smile and guiding her a little by the elbow down a corridor away from the common area.  
  
She’s here because they decided it would be more flexible on Minseok’s off days if they did individual lessons at his place, because they wouldn’t have to work around other trainer’s scheduled times, and Minseok wouldn’t have to drive out to the gym. Sehun has no qualms herself about having lessons at Minseok’s place, because as she told Jongin when she was informing her of the news, the goal was to end up here, anyway.  
  
“Minseok, no offense, but like. Your house is scary tidy.”  
  
He laughs, arm reaching up to scratch at the nape of his neck, having the grace to be embarrassed. “Ah, yeah, I like to keep things clean and minimize clutter. It keeps me from being too stressed.”  
  
Sehun nods sympathetically, letting out a chuckle. “Don’t worry, it’s cute. Your house is nice.”  
  
Minseok bites his lip, smiling at that. “I’d give you a tour but I figured you’d want to get to your lesson first—if you want, and you don’t have anything to do after, I could show you around.”  
  
Sehun chews the inside of her lip. Things are going _swimmingly._ “I’d love that.”  
  
Minseok stops, crossing in front of her to open a glass door to a room with mirrors for walls. “Welcome to my studio, Miss Oh Sehun.”  
  
Sehun tries not to blush.  
  
There are two aerial yoga hammocks suspended from the ceiling, side by side. One half white and half black, and the other a deep royal blue. Sehun bounces over and goes to sit on the white and black one.  
  
“How’d you know my favorite colors?” she teases, knowing it was probably just a coincidence.  
  
Minseok rolls his eyes, huffing out a laugh before dragging his eyes up and down Sehun’s body. “Anyone could guess from your outfits—do all of your gym clothes come in black and white?”  
  
Sehun cheeks heat up, not only because it’s kind of embarrassing that he knows that but also Minseok Took The Time To Notice That, and did he really set out a black and white yoga swing just because he noticed those were the only colors she had anything in?  
  
Despite her initial concerns about chasing an aerial yoga instructor (there was a possibility that he was not remotely interested in girls, and like, even though Sehun has no problem with that, it would mean he wasn’t interested in _her)_ it was moments like this that eradicated any doubts she had.  
  
She tries to recover, making an offended noise. “You say that as if you don’t have your whole life color coordinated.”  
  
Minseok chuckles and it does strange things to Sehun’s tummy. “I guess that _would_ be a fair assessment—you’re not wrong.”  
  
Minseok is doing this thing where he’s holding onto one of the grips on Sehun’s swing, and is looking down at her and leaning a little into her space, and she just wants with every fiber of her body to lean up and _kiss him_ , but then he’s moving away, walking over to his trapeze.  
  
“Shall we go through a couple of warm ups?” he starts, going behind his trapeze to kneel on the yoga mat underneath.  
  
Sehun moves to follow, winding her wrists up in the fabric of the swing to shift some of her weight from her knees. Time to shine. As much as she actually loved warm ups in aerial yoga, she also just really enjoyed the opportunity to show off her assets.  
  
They began in child’s pose, as they usually do, folded over and as close to the floor as they can be with their wrists still bound up in the cloth of the swing.  
  
“Okay after a breath here, shift forward onto your knees for cow pose—bend your elbows and lower your belly,” Minseok instructs, demonstrating, exhaling as he does so.  
  
Sehun smiles, exhaling as she moves forward into the position, arching her back deeply. Honestly, if this wasn’t yoga, this shit could be really kinky—arms bound and back arched? She wonders if Minseok is into that.  
  
Sehun tosses her ponytail over her shoulder, tilting her head at Minseok in the mirror, where he’s checking her posture, probably among other things.  
  
“Perfect, now inhale and roll up into cat pose, round your spine and tuck—yeah, just like that.”  
  
Cat and cow are some of Sehun’s favorite poses because they mean she gets to undulate her spine to the rhythm of her breaths, and drop into a deep arch that really accentuates her ass. She knows Minseok probably isn’t so superficial that he’ll just fall for her for her ass, but she figures a little booty never hurt anyone.  
  
“Alright last one. Now on your exhale, lift up, we’re going to do an inversion—pull yourself up by the swing and drop gently into camel.”  
  
Camel is generally one of her least favorite poses because there’s nothing really sexy about a vertical backbend, and if you’re on the floor, you have to be careful getting into it because you could fuck up your spine.  
  
However, in aerial yoga, you push back into it before curling back and doing what basically looks like a full body roll with your hands bound up in the swing. Watching Minseok do it the first day was torture. It was both mesmerizing and also intensely sexually frustrating at the same time. There is, however, something about letting the swing hold all of your weight as you bend back that is kind of emboldening.  
  
“I love camel so much more with the trapeze—it’s a lot more...supported?” Sehun ventures.  
  
Minseok chuckles, looking over from where he’s leaning back. There’s something strangely intimate about being in the same position, hanging from the trapeze, leaning back, and basically looking at someone as upside-down as you are, but Sehun fights the urge to look away.  
  
“I agree, I think most poses are, with the trapeze. It takes a lot of the weight off of your spine, and helps a lot with alignment, I find.”  
  
Sehun bites her lip, nodding. It’s so cute, listening to Minseok nerd out about yoga.  
.  
Minseok crosses his legs, rolling forward, back arched and leaning into the straddle. It’s the most beautiful thing Sehun has ever seen a man do. “Move on?”  
  
Sehun gets into the position easily enough, having done this every class, but the ease and grace and sheer flexibility with which Minseok adopts any position on or off the trapeze always makes her mind veer off into wondering how sex would be with him—after all, you don’t get to be that bendy and have that much stamina without it translating to bed.  
  
Minseok is saying something about how the most you can do when you’re in straddle on the floor, for your hips, is stretch yourself out from one side to the other, while on the trapeze you have movement and rotation in every direction, and Sehun is listening, but she’s mostly thinking about how cute it is that Minseok feels the need to rattle off all this information, because come on man, she’s sold, can’t he tell?  
  
Maybe he just likes little factoids because he loves yoga that much. Sehun thinks that’s cute too—how dedicated Minseok seems to be when it comes to his interests and passions, even when it comes to keeping his house clean and certain things in order. It’s weirdly hot. Minseok can come and sort her out anytime.  
  
Minseok speaks, not pausing as he moves through the stretches. “So I set up two trapezes, but mostly just to go through warm up with you and demonstrate some of the poses—I figured you’d appreciate some hands on help with the new stuff?”  
  
Sehun tries not to fuck up her vinyasa with her surprise, trying to concentrate on breathing through her stretches. “I would definitely… love that.”  
  
Minseok offering to put his hands on her? This personal training thing might just have been one of Sehun’s greatest Big Ideas yet.

 

  
After the lesson, they’re exiting the studio when Sehun freezes in the hallway, seeing a giant—possibly predatory—cat coming towards them. Minseok laughs, noticing her hesitation before going to kneel on the floor.  
  
“Come here princess!”  
  
Sehun tries not to balk, watching this cat that is honestly bigger than even huskies that she’s seen, leap into Minseok’s arms. She’s probably bigger than he is. “Sehun, meet Tan, Tan, meet Sehun.”  
  
“Minseok, your cat is bigger than my dog—hell, your cat is even bigger than I am?”  
  
Minseok chuckles at that, leaning forward to kiss Tan’s ear. Despite herself, she feels her heart melting a little at how gentle he is. Tan meows. “Yeah, she’s pretty big.”  
  
His eyes shine, and Sehun didn’t even know she had a thing for dudes who love animals. “She’s a Norwegian forest cat, and they can be _huge._ Don’t let her scare you though, it’s mostly fur. Lots and lots of fur.”  
  
Sehun lifts a finger to Tan’s nose, and she gives her an inquisitive sniff before licking her finger. Cute.  
  
“She likes you, that’s always a good sign.”  
  
“A good sign that what?” Sehun tries to sound flirty, and not hopeful.  
  
“That I’m keeping good company.” Sehun bites the inside of her cheek, flushing a little at that. “Hey before you go, did you want a smoothie? Having something energizing after a workout is always good.”  
  
“Yes, but ‘before I go’? What happened to my house tour?”  
  
Minseok huffs out a laugh, reaching over to set Tan down. “Right, the house tour. How could I forget.”

 

 

She’s drinking a smoothie out of a mason jar with a metal swirly straw and following Minseok around his house when it happens. She’s thinking about how perfectly berry pink his lips are stained from the smoothie when he stops her mid-sentence to wipe at her bottom lip, and her heart stops in her chest.

“Sorry, you had a little strawberry seed on your lip. You were saying?”  
  
What _was_ she saying? She tugs on the end of her ponytail, strawberry blonde locks slipping through her fingers as she tries to recall.  
  
“If I remember correctly, you were saying something about my being a smoothie master.” Minseok is chuckling, leading her further upstairs.  
  
Ah. “Right. Smoothie master, secret chef, yoga trainer, deeply anal organizer, how many sides to Kim Minseok are there, exactly?”  
  
Minseok laughs. “I’m a person of many talents, what can I say?”  
  
“You are just too good to be true, aren’t you?”  
  
He just rolls his eyes, pretending to be annoyed, but enjoying the banter. It’s so easy flirting with Minseok. They pass by a couple family pictures, but there’s one picture in particular that stands out.  
  
It’s a picture of a girl who looks remarkably like Minseok, hair in braids and gangly legs bruised. She’s wearing a basketball jersey and mid-calf socks under her shorts. She has a yellow band-aid on her cheek, and she’s posing with a basketball under her arm, tongue poking out at whoever’s taking the picture.  
  
“I didn’t know you have a twin sister.”  
  
Minseok laughs, surprised at the comment. “that’s me, actually. I have a younger sister, but that isn’t her.”  
  
Sehun tilts her head, frowning a little. “Was this like, a crossdressing day thing, then?”  
  
Minseok blinks, not realizing that Sehun didn’t _know_. “Ah, I guess you were late that first class we had, huh. I introduced myself by talking about being a nonbinary trans person, and we went over pronouns and I answered some questions people had, but um. Basically, I’m a dude, but not necessarily in all the ways that people kind of define? Being a dude?”  
  
Sehun blinks, trying to process this.  
“So—sorry I’m slow—like. Does that mean you don’t have a dick?”  
  
Minseok tries to bite back a smile, because that really _would_ be Sehun’s first question, wouldn’t it. “No, I don’t have a dick.”  
  
“But.. you don’t sound like a girl?”  
  
“Hormone replacement therapy.”  
  
“Your chest-”  
  
“Top surgery. Also, girls don’t have a specific sound, and dudes can have breasts. I just feel like my gender’s expressed best like this. Actually, sometimes, I feel like I’m almost too masculine for my gender.”  
  
“And… what is… your gender exactly?”  
  
“I’m a demiboy—I go by he and they pronouns, and you’ve only gone with those, so I just figured you knew.”  
  
Sehun’s a little at a loss for words because this changes everything. Because if Sehun is attracted to a dude that doesn’t have a dick, and used to be a girl, Sehun is like? Gay, probably. Right? She’s not sure how this works.  
  
Not that she has a problem with being not straight, but this is. News to her.  
  
“I didn’t, but that’s cool. Um. Jongin and I have a nonbinary friend—Taemin.” Except Sehun isn’t like madly attracted to them, and is this really how her gay awakening is going to go? Drinking a smoothie in her personal trainer’s freakishly neat house?  
  
Minseok’s face falls a little, but Sehun’s too distracted by her thoughts to notice.

  
♡ hunnie ♡  
hELP)))::

  
♡ nini ♡  
what, did the 1 on 1 not go so hot?  
wya, is it over now?

  
♡ hunnie ♡  
omw home, minseok got me a cab  
It was fine,, it was fucking wonderful  
Just  
minseok was born a girl? He’s like. A nonbinary trans dude

  
♡ nini ♡  
aw, cute !  
okay, and? what’s the problem b

  
♡ hunnie ♡  
HE DOESN’T HAVE A DICK  
IVE NEVER  
IM NOT GAY???

  
♡ nini ♡  
Okay , first of all  
being attracted to a trans dude doesn’t make you gay  
but also Sehun .  
Not that I’ve been telling u this 4 like . years but .  
you’re not that straight, girly

  
♡ hunnie ♡  
??? when ???  
Ive never liked girls

  
♡ nini ♡  
who was it again who had CONSECUTIVE sex dreams about rihanna senior year?

  
♡ hunnie ♡  
THAT WAS A PHASE

  
♡ nini ♡  
Oh yea , and whose idea was it to start making out with our Entire Cabin at sleepaway camp year 9?

 

♡ hunnie ♡  
im pretty sure that was baekhyun’s idea

  
♡ nini ♡  
that summer you started my fucking bi-awakening, you insatiable hoe  
and besides.  
Minseok isn’t a girl, he’s an enby dude

♡ hunnie ♡

but like

  
♡ nini ♡  
what, is the thought of being eaten out properly scaring u? C;

  
♡ hunnie ♡  
Jongin if u don’t fucking Shut

  
♡ nini ♡  
;999 yummmM

  
Sehun shuts her screen off, shoving her phone back into her bag. Jongin is the worst best friend. Can’t she fucking sympathize with Sehun’s crisis right now? This is new territory for her, and she’s a little overwhelmed.  
  
The cab driver stops in front of her apartment complex and she goes to pull out her wallet before the driver shakes his head. “It’s paid for already, Miss.”  
  
Sehun drops her wallet back into her purse, frozen for a moment before she ducks her head at the driver, mumbling a quick thank you before she’s getting out of the car. If it’s paid for, that means Minseok—Oh she feels like such a bitch.  
  
Minseok’s been nothing but sweet and accommodating and perfect, and she’s over here problematizing his gender identity and making it a sexuality issue for herself. She slumps forward against the elevator doors, nearly falling forward when it gets to her floor. She’s a complete and total asshole.  
  
She can hear Vivi’s excited skittering on the other side as she makes it to the door of her studio apartment, and she punches in the number combination to pull the door open. At least Vivi will make her feel less like shit.  
  
He’s happy yipping, standing on his hind legs because he wants to be picked up, and Sehun collects him in her arms before making her way inside, letting the door shut behind her.  
  
“Hi, baby. How was your day?”  
  
Vivi wiggles around in her arms, getting comfortable, yipping and looking up at her adoringly. She straightens his bowtie, nosing his soft belly to press a kiss there.  
  
“Mommy isn’t feeling too good. Can we just eat something easy and watch bad tv?”  
  
He extends his paw to her shoulder and gives her a sympathetic look.  
  
Vivi always gets it.

  


“So you can see my dilemma, right? I can’t cancel the classes because that would be an asshole move and also Minseok is so sweet, and I’ve already gone through the trouble of asking him, and I don’t want to make it obvious or something, but like? I really just wanted to get closer to him, and this kind of complicates all of that?”

Vivi cocks his head at her.  
  
“That’s true, I also don’t want to make things weird at the gym, and it’s not like we’re about to ghost the gym either because it’s such a good fit, and Jongin’s got Yixing now—it would just be selfish of me.”  
  
Vivi scoots his butt back, laying his head on his front paws.  
  
“I mean, I could just, use the extra classes right, it’s not like it hurts me to keep going. Plus, aerial yoga is great for toning and posture and building flexibility, all things that I majorly care about.”  
  
Sehun moves to mirror Vivi’s position a little, laying on her stomach with her cheek propped up with her hand. The fourth episode of superman returns in their marathon watch plays in the background.  
  
“Am I being dramatic?”  
  
Vivi moves to rest a paw on the hand she has on underneath her on the couch.  
  
“You’re right. Why am I freaking out? Minseok is so hot, why does it matter if he has a dick or not? He’s a fucking catch regardless!”  
  
Vivi sighs.  
  
She reaches over to scratch under Vivi’s chin. “You always know just what to say.”

  
  
  
Sehun shows up to Minseok’s next yoga class later that week, an open call for partners yoga. When she’d announced her plan to Jongin, she’d said that as much as she’d want to be involved with her Minseok shenanigans, especially after she’d gotten over her weird prejudice against trans people, Jjangu and Jjangah have a photoshoot she has to get them to, and Sehun would have known if she’d been looking at their work schedule.  
  
Fortunately, despite Jongin being right about Sehun neglecting their dog modeling schedule, she wasn’t actually planning on having Jongin join her for class. She hikes her yoga mat up under her arm and makes her way up to the front, waiting behind Minseok as they answer some questions a couple has for them.  
  
When they turn around, they jump a little, startled by Sehun’s presence. “Ah—hey Sehun, didn’t see you there.”  
  
Sehun bites her lip, sensing the awkwardness there, but pushing forward anyway because she didn’t know any other way to deal with it. “Hi! So I’m here for your partners class, but Jongin dropped out. What a flake, huh? I’d go home, but I have pilates anyway the block after this.”  
  
_Take the hint take the hint_ , Sehun chants in her head.  
  
Minseok chews on the inside of their cheek, head tilting a little. It’s the cutest fucking thing Sehun has ever seen another human being do in her entire life. “Did… you want to be _my_ partner?”  
  
_Yes._  
  
“That would be amazing, would that be okay?” Thank _god_ , that would have been so embarrassing if her plan didn’t work out, she thinks to herself.  
  
Minseok nods, a small smile pulling at their lips. “It’ll be great, just follow my lead.”  
  
“Aye aye, captain,” Sehun murmurs, mostly to herself.

 

 

“Alright, now step into a gentle warrior pose, never letting go of your partner’s hand,” Minseok instructs, stepping forward into warrior as he instructs.  
  
It’s a lot more comfortable of a pose than the couple down dog bow, where she’d had to get in down dog position, and Minseok laid themself across her back, with their head back between her thighs as they reached forward to grab their own ankles.  
  
It was a really nice stretch, but also she was concerned with how close Minseok’s face was to her crotch. Not that she doesn’t want Minseok there, but like, it’s hardly sexy.  
  
And this, holding hands while they did warrior? Nice, but not exactly the opportunity Sehun was looking for.  
  
“Alright, really feel the resistance in the tandem that you have with your partner, hold for a breath, and then step back into tree, mirroring your partner.”  
  
Tree, just a simple balancing position, where their heart’s center is moved between them. They put their hands together in prayer position right in front of the space between them, with their arms next to each other wound around one another while they balance on one foot. Okay, this one is a little cute.  
  
Sehun almost gives up her plan, because this was going a completely different direction than she thought it was going, when-

“Do we think it’s time for some more dynamic poses?” Minseok asks the class, received with various responses of enthusiasm.  
  
Is this finally it, Sehun’s time to shine?  
  
It seems to be so, because Minseok is guiding her down by the hip, going to stand behind her so the class can see. Something about this feels vaguely kinky to Sehun but she’s not really complaining.  
  
“Can you lean all the way over in a side bend over your extended leg?” Minseok asks quietly.  
  
Sehun does so, moaning a little quietly at the stretch. Gotta start off easy. Minseok doesn’t say anything, turning their attention to the class.  
  
“So, you’re essentially going to both be in this position, facing one another. Once you’ve accomplished this-” Minseok stops to mirror Sehun, suddenly very close to her face. She tries not to blush, but damn it, Minseok fucking glows when he’s working, all focused and commanding and shit.  
  
“Once you’ve gotten into this position, facing your partner, both of you are going to take your outside hand-” Minseok waves the hand reaching over, “to grab ahold of your own foot, and take the inside one forward to hold onto your partner’s waist.”  
  
The stretch is a lot more involved than she’d initially thought, and she actually doesn’t have to exaggerate the groan as she moves into the position, her generally bendy muscles being pulled taut with the addition of her arm.  
  
She thinks she sees Minseok purse his lips, but then it’s gone. This pose feels really intimate, because they’re facing each other, and are so close. If it was her and Jongin, she could tell they’d both just be in giggly fits right now.  
  
Instead, seeing Minseok’s eyes on her makes her feel uncharacteristically shy. Not that she isn’t always a weird mixture of doing the most and being a blushing schoolgirl in front of him.

“Partners yoga is really intimate isn’t it, everyone?” Minseok asks, eyes still on her. “The poses are very supported, but on top of that, you have a lot of moments where you can really feel connected. It’s kinda sexy, huh?”  
  
The class is laughing good naturedly, because it’s relatable, but Sehun can’t find it in her to.

She can’t tell what’s burning more, Minseok’s eyes on her, or her ears.  
  
Minseok: 2 Sehun: 0

 

 

“So like, do you have a strap on?”  
  
They’ve just finished one of Sehun’s personal sessions, and honestly, if Minseok thinks they’re going to win this game, they’re wrong.  
  
Sehun isn’t even entirely sure if they’re flirting or just trying to get a rise out of each other, but all of the content thus far has just been getting increasingly sexual, so Sehun thinks she can call it flirting.  
  
“Well, I do,” Minseok starts, stretching out on his mat, “but I find I don’t really need it to have sex.”  
  
Ah, so Minseok is experimental, she thinks. She’s about to say something about wondering how sex is like for them, but Minseok beats her to it.  
  
“Why? Did you want to try it out sometime?”  
  
Minseok: 3 Sehun: 0

 

They don’t even make it out of the room, Sehun climbing into Minseok’s lap to kiss him, eyes fluttering shut at how good it feels to finally have their lips on hers.

  
She’s kissing her frustration at him away, lips wet and insistent, groaning when Minseok coaxes her mouth open, sucking on her bottom lip before sucking her tongue into his mouth.  
  
Minseok reaches up with questioning fingers hovering at the hem of her sports bra, and Sehun nods against his lips, breaking away to help them undress her, fingers reaching for the hem of their shirt to take it off, letting out an appreciative hum when she runs her hand over Minseok’s defined stomach.  
  
“Always wanted to do that.”  
  
Minseok stops kissing down her neck to pull away, lip between his teeth. “You know what I always wanted to do?”

“What?”  
  
Minseok’s eyes flick over to the yoga swings.

 

 

Sehun’s lying naked on her back in the fully extended yoga swing, feet in the stirrups, Minseok between her legs. She’d think this was ridiculous if Minseok’s mouth on her wasn’t actually magic.  
  
She’s just getting these sharp twinges of pleasure up her spine everytime Minseok so much as breathes over her sex, pussy wet and throbbing from all the attention Minseok gives it. He’s dragging the inside of his bottom lip over her clit before laying his cheek on the inside of her thigh.  
  
“You doing okay up there, babygirl?”  
  
Sehun whines. “I’m so close, you cunt, please—”  
  
Minseok leans forward to nuzzle her pussy almost affectionately. Fucking tease. “I’m pretty sure the cunt we’re paying attention to here is yours.”  
  
“Minseok I swear to god if you don’t put your mouth back on me right fucking now—”  
  
He pretends to misunderstand, pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh. “Where? Here?”  
  
“Kim Minseok,” she warns.  
  
He presses the ribbon of his upper lip into her clit, and she whimpers, thighs trembling when he whispers hotly into it. “Here?”  
  
“Yes, fuck,” she nearly sobs, ankles locking to keep Minseok there.  
  
He licks a hot stripe over her, pressing his tongue down onto her clit, working wet, pussy slick fingers inside of her, her fingers clenching around whatever fabric she can get her hands on.

Minseok hums right up against her, and she's postively _leaking_.  
  
Sucking wetly over her, he slides sure fingers up into her pussy, working firmly into her g-spot, the pleasure pulling her apart. It's overwhelming, how intense it is, how Minseok feels like he's everywhere and has his mouth and fingers on everything. She's tossing her head back as her spine arches with tension, when he's dragging his tongue up her clit. She has her eyes shut, brows furrowed trying to stay together, but she can tell he's watching her.

She doesn't know what's making her lose all semblance of composure faster; the pure sensation or his presence, how he's handling her, teasing her, just watching what he's doing to her. Minseok knows just how to pull her apart, and it’s taking everything she has to hold on. She's so close, it feels like she's going to _burst_.  
  
“Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, Minseok, _please_ —”  
  
He lets out a chuckle over her clit before pressing harshly on her spot, and her vision blurs as she comes, spilling hot over his mouth. He just licks over his bottom lip, swallowing whatever was on his tongue.  
  
“So pretty,” Minseok hums, wiping their mouth with their thumb.  
  
Sehun tries to recover, stretching tense fingers to wipe at her eyes with the back of her hand, huffing. “So do you just offer private lessons and house tours to anyone with a pretty face?”  
  
Minseok laughs, surprised at the question. “Only if I want them to come back.”  
  
Sehun pulls Minseok down on top of her and kisses them on the mouth, come and all.

 

They fuck a lot. On the couch, in Minseok’s room, on the yoga swings a couple more times, in the shower, before personal training, after personal training, before neglecting personal training altogether. Sex is exercise too.  
  
Sehun even tries the strap on once, and finds that she actually really likes it, even though she really doesn’t need it to fuck. Something about having a dick is strangely satisfying. She’s even thinking about playing with her pronouns. Her gender’s starting to feel a little wigglier than she thought it was.  
  
Jongin started joking about how she’s moved in already, and she was going to argue, but mid-sentence she realized a lot of her stuff has migrated to Minseok’s place. Sometimes Jongin is right, afterall.  
  
Sehun is actually over so much that Vivi started experiencing severe separation anxiety, and so, like most of Sehun’s cherished things, her furbaby ends up in Minseok’s house too.

  
  
  
It works out, she thinks. Vivi and Tan are curled up around each other on the other end of the bed, Tan giving Vivi a tongue bath.  
  
She reaches over Minseok to pick up her phone on the nightstand, making sure not to wake them up. It’s rare that she’s awake when he’s asleep, and she just wants to enjoy his cherubic face.  
  
She picked up her phone to take a picture of Tan and Vivi, but she stops to take a picture of him first, so she can coo at it in front of them later.  
  
Twisting quietly to snap a picture of Tan rubbing her face against Vivi’s ear, Sehun lets out a quiet chuckle. It’s adorable how Tan is like, at least three times Vivi’s size.  
  
Setting her phone down, she moves to curl up into Minseok’s side, pressing a kiss to their collarbone, left exposed by his pajamas.  
  
  
She can’t wait to show him the picture in the morning, she thinks, before drifting back to sleep.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH B♥ FOR HELPING ME BETA THIS AAA i would put this at the top but i have to add some disclaimers that would spoil if they were at the top. 1) i fully and completely support minseok's tummy and him not working out and being comfy w his body doing whatever but for the purpose of this fic, this minseok is a health buff that has abs. that sehun enjoys. 2) i don't think it's okay to like. respond to trans ppl (as a trans author) with oh i know a nonbinary trans person! or like make them feel uncomfortable for talking ab their gender w you? that was just part of this prompt and if it wasn't clear enough in the fic that a lot of sehun's presumptions were ignorant and insensitive, i'm saying it here. anyway i hope this was silly and enjoyable and maybe eye opening for some people!
> 
> if you want to come yell at me, say hi, show support or are just curious, links to cc and twt, etc are on my [carrd](https://pricklyteeth.carrd.co/)! im friendly i promise


End file.
